Come Clean
by bffimagine
Summary: I'm getting hooked on these songfics. Here's another Naruto fic by me and it's to the song Come Clean by Hilary Duff.


Bffimagine: I'm so tired. Sasuke: What for? Bffimagine: I finished another fic in one try again. Sasuke: *Pats bffimagine on the back* Good for you.  
  
//song lyrics//  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speech"  
  
Come Clean  
  
//Let's go back,//  
  
Naruto shook his head sadly, trying to shake away the memories of when Sasuke was with him. 'I'm sorry. You died saving me.'  
  
//Back to the beginning,//  
  
He shifted his gaze to his feet. 'You were always stronger than me. So why wasn't it me that died? Such a simple thing killed you.'  
  
//Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned.//  
  
"You loved me more than anything in the world! You told me so! Why did you die then? Why did you leave me?" Naruto screamed out into the night sky, the first signs of rain heeding their call and sending a downpour. 'You left me BECAUSE you loved me. I know the answer to my own question. By why do I still believe he's not dead? I saw him die! He died in my arms. I remember the horrible feeling I felt when his blood stained my hands and coloured the crimson.'  
  
//'Cause perfect,//  
  
"You were so beautiful. And you loved me. I loved you everything was perfect."  
  
//Didn't feel so perfect,//  
  
"Until Sakura murdered you." Naruto hung his head. 'It's all because of jealousy.'  
  
//Tryin' to fit a square inside a circle was no life.//  
  
'She was jealous that you loved me instead of her.' Sighing slightly, Naruto laid the red rose on top of Sasuke's grave.  
  
//I defy.//  
  
"When she tried to kill me, you sacrificed yourself for me again. Just like with Haku. But this time, you actually died." Tears ran in thick cascades down the kitsune's cheeks.  
  
//Let the rain fall down,//  
  
"See Sasuke! So many people loved you! Kakashi said so at your funeral. Even the sky is mourning! Watch it cry!"  
  
//And wake my dreams,//  
  
"But one person loved you most of all. Me. I dreamed so often that you were here again, smiling at me. But those dreams always became nightmares."  
  
//Let it wash away,//  
  
"It was raining on the day you died too. The day Sakura cut you to ribbons with a kunai knife, stabbing anywhere that didn't have a deep slash or cut or gash across it. The rain washed away the blood on my hands. Your blood."  
  
//My sanity,//  
  
"I can't forget about you. You always make your way into my thoughts. I picture you as a beautiful angel waiting for me at heaven's gate. You'd make a good angel. You're already beautiful."  
  
//'Cause I wanna feel the thunder,//  
  
"I remember the booming thunder too. The day you died, the thunder roared louder than I could ever remember it. It was shouting its protest."  
  
//I wanna scream,//  
  
"I promised you I wouldn't cry, but that promise was too hard to keep."  
  
//Let the rain fall down,//  
  
"The rain is falling again. The sky is mourning for you again."  
  
//I'm coming clean.//  
  
"I wish it would wash the blood off my hands. I'm trying to get them clean, but that crimson tint refuses to come off."  
  
//I'm coming clean.//  
  
"I've tried everything. Maybe it's what God left of you for me to remember you by. Remember that you died for me."  
  
//I'm shedding,//  
  
"I'm trying to move on. Those were your last words to me as you wiped away my tears with your torn-up hand. The tears were replaced with your blood, by I remember you last words so vividly, and I quote; 'Move on. Don't dwell on me. The only thing you must dwell on is that I love you.'"  
  
//Shedding every colour,//  
  
"But why is moving on so hard?"  
  
//Tryin' to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin.//  
  
"I've tried to come up with a solution to this problem. Was Sakura possessed by a demon? No, she did this on her own free will. She did. I know it."  
  
//'Cause different,//  
  
"You accepted me even though I was the 'outcast'. You did call me 'dunce' and 'dobe', or even 'dead-last'. But you said you loved me, so I know you did. You would never lie."  
  
//Didn't feel so different.//  
  
"I didn't feel different at all when I was around you. You loved me for who I was, and for all I know, still do, and I loved you for whom you were. I still love you. Do you still love me?"  
  
//And going out is better than always stayin' in.//  
  
"You always trained. I remember that sometimes you would get back to camp so tired you would collapse before you even got inside the tent. I remember carrying you in on those nights, and you barely had enough energy to mutter, 'Arigato', but you always did. Even if you were too tired to move your mouth. You always did."  
  
//Feel the wind.//  
  
"You were well-built and beautiful. Whenever I carried you, you were so light and slender. Lighter than Sakura was. And that was even when you had all your equipment strapped to your body."  
  
//Let the rain fall down,//  
  
"But you were taken away from me before you thirteenth birthday."  
  
//And wake my dreams,//  
  
"I dream about you every night now."  
  
//Let it wash away,//  
  
"Before the dreams become nightmares."  
  
//My sanity,//  
  
"Can I really live without you?"  
  
//'Cause I wanna feel the thunder,//  
  
"The thunder is howling its protest again. Can you hear it Sasuke?"  
  
//I wanna scream,//  
  
"It's making me want to scream MY protests. Like the one against your death."  
  
//Let the rain fall down,//  
  
"The sky is crying for you Sasuke. And so am I."  
  
//I'm coming clean,//  
  
"Hopefully it will wash away the blood on my hands."  
  
//I'm coming clean.//  
  
Naruto held his hands out in front of him, palms upward, catching little pools of rainwater in his hands.  
  
//Let the rain fall down.//  
  
He rubbed his hands together, as if washing them. He stared at his palms before shaking his wet head in disapproval.  
  
//I'm coming clean.//  
  
Repeating this process, Naruto continued to wash his hands.  
  
//Let the rain fall down.//  
  
"I need more water Sky. Cry harder."  
  
//Let the rain fall.//  
  
"Send it down Sasuke."  
  
//Let the rain fall,//  
  
"I love you too much to remember you from your blood on my hands."  
  
//I'm coming clean.//  
  
Naruto waited, letting the water pool in his hands until the water over flowed.  
  
//Let the rain fall down,//  
  
"I love you so much Sasuke. I love you." Naruto started to sob quietly, upsetting the water in his hands.  
  
//And wake my dreams,//  
  
"I'll remember you forever. Just wait for me where you are."  
  
//Let it wash away,//  
  
"We'll be together again."  
  
//My sanity,//  
  
"Someday."  
  
//'Cause I wanna hear the thunder,//  
  
"You'll see. Now the thunder is roaring its agreement with me."  
  
//I wanna scream,//  
  
"Just wait for me Sasuke!" Naruto screamed toward the sky, somehow knowing Sasuke heard him.  
  
//Let the rain fall down,//  
  
"First let me wash my hands." Holding out his hands for the rain, Naruto washed his hands again.  
  
//I'm coming clean,//  
  
He rubbed his hands together, but the blood wouldn't wash off.  
  
//Let the rain fall down,//  
  
He pooled more water in his hands and started to wash them again.  
  
//I'm coming clean,//  
  
He washed his hands over and over.  
  
//I'm coming clean,//  
  
Pooling rainwater, and then rubbing his hands together. It was a cycle.  
  
//I'm coming clean,//  
  
"I'm washing my hands for you Sasuke."  
  
//Let the rain fall,//  
  
"But I need the water. Send it down." The rain fell in torrents now, pattering hard against gravestones and roof-tops.  
  
//Let the rain fall,//  
  
"Let the rain fall."  
  
//Let the rain fall,//  
  
"Let the rain fall."  
  
//I'm coming clean.//  
  
"I'm coming clean."  
  
//Let's go back, Back to the beginning.//  
  
OWARI  
  
Bffimagine: WHOA! That's really long! Sasuke: No kidding. Bffimagine: Now that I'm done, I have to go work on my leukemia project. Bloody, bloody, bloody stuff. IT'S SO COOL! Sasuke: She's a blood crazed maniac. 


End file.
